In recent years, many display devices that include a transmissive mirror portion with the display surface thereof being provided on the rear of the transmissive mirror portion, or electronic devices including such a display device have been proposed. The transmissive mirror portion is made of a reflective or scattering material that can transmit light, the transmissive mirror portion transmitting a portion of the light and reflecting or scattering a portion of the light.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a mobile electronic device in which a mirrored surface portion forming a half mirror as the transmissive mirror portion is attached to the front surface of a case. A holder that houses a display module including a liquid crystal display is bonded to or at a small gap from the rear of the half mirror in the mobile electronic device.
Patent Document 2 discloses a terminal device in which a blind sheet is bonded to a display in a display module or to part or all of a transparent panel housed inside the display. In the blind sheet, a half mirror is formed as a transmissive mirror portion on part or all of a surface of a transparent film to be the support body.
Patent Document 3 discloses a display body that includes a display region including a liquid crystal panel and a one-way mirror portion stacked on the display region. The liquid crystal panel is provided with a state display region and a content display region, and a transparent transmissive region is formed in the section of the one-way mirror portion located over the state display region. Also, a transflective region having a reflective film is formed as a transmissive mirror portion in the section of the one-way mirror portion located over the content display region.